Through My Eyes
by Forest Princess
Summary: Ever wonder how the loved ones of tributes feel? See into the world of Sky, a girl from District 2 as she watches her boyfriend go off to the Hunger Games. Will he make it back or will he die and what doesn't she get to tell him before he leaves? *Revised chapters*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I **don't** **own** **the** **rights** **to** _**The**_ _**Hunger**_ _**Games**_**, **_**Catching Fire**_**, and **_**MockingJay**_**, although I do own copies of the books and I love them. I wrote this fic a while back and now I'm ****revising it. This is AU in the fact that Katniss and Peeta didn't win the 74****th**** Hunger Games, Cato did. **

* * *

**Sky's POV**

It was just before two o' clock, and it was the day of reaping in Panem. Everyone was gathered in the square and was wearing some of their best clothes. On the stage were the Capitol-appointed escort Diamond Flowers , who looked absolutely ridiculous, the mayor, and Cato, he was the victor of the 74th Hunger Games, and was chosen to be the mentor for the chosen tributes. The mayor stepped up to the podium and began to read about the history of Panem.

Sky was 18; it was her last year to be eligible to be reaped. She was a Career Tribute from District 2.

_I just hoped I won't reaped this year, _she thought.

She had just found out the day before she was pregnant and her boyfriend, Candle, was the father. Everyone in the square was waiting for the tributes to be drawn from the bowl. As always, ladies first. Sky held Candle's hand for dear life. She hoped and prayed that her name wasn't going to be drawn. Diamond reached into the bowl of paper. Sky felt like she was going to be sick and pass out, she clung tighter to Candle. Once the escort had pulled out a slip of paper, she returned to the podium, and opens the slip of paper.

"And our girl tribute is Dawn Rivers," Diamond read.

Sky sighed in relief; she would never have to go to the Hunger Games. Dawn was 16 years old, very well built and a nice girl, although Sky didn't know her too well. Dawn took her place on stage.

"Any volunteers?"

There were none. Diamond walked over to the boy's bowl, drew out a name, and returned to the podium.

"And our boy tribute is Candle Frame."

Candle stood there for a moment in shock, but then he started to walk away. Sky gripped his hand. He turned to her briefly and gave her a kiss on the head.

"I have to go," he said.

Sky shook her head frantically. Candle gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and then took his place on stage.

"Any volunteers?" Diamond repeated.

Again, there were none. Tears welled in Sky's eyes, but she held them back. The mayor read the Treaty of Treason, but Sky wasn't listening, she couldn't believe this was happening. Dawn and Candle shook hands, and then the anthem played. Sky tried to hold back the tears, but a few escaped. Her heart felt heavy.

_What if he never com__e__s__ back? What would I do__ without him? _These questions ran in her mind.

Sky could only hope he won and came home. After the anthem was finished Candle and Dawn were taken into custody and were led to the Justice Building. Now there was only an hour before he would be taken to the Capitol. When Sky arrived at the Justice Building his parents and younger siblings were already there. She hadn't thought to bring him a token, she was sure his parents would take care of that, and each tribute was allowed one thing to bring with them from their district. Sky was the last to see Candle. During the wait Sky was extremely anxious. Finally she was able to see him. When she walked into the room he was sitting there, she ran over to him and climbed into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Sky let a few tears slide down her cheeks.

"Shh, it's all right. I'm right here," Candle said as he rubbed her back.

"Please don't go," Sky replied.

"I wish I didn't have to, but this was your last year and you haven't had to go, so be thankful, and I promise, I'll come back," Candle responded.

"Yes, I suppose you're right, but you can't make that promise," Sky said.

"I love you," Candle replied.

"I love you too," Sky responded.

Candle leaned down to kiss her and she met him halfway. Sky entangled her fingers in his medium blond, silky soft hair. After a minute they pulled away and she looked into his eyes which were the color of rich soil after a long rain shower.

Candle sensed something was wrong. "Sky, what's bothering you?"

She took in a breath and let it out. "This isn't easy to say, but…"

Suddenly the door burst open and in came two Peacekeepers. "Time's up."

Sky snuggled close to Candle. "Please, just a few more minutes."

"No, rules are rules," said one Peacekeeper.

"Please, she was just about to tell me something," Candle replied.

"I'm sorry, but rules are rules, time is up," responded the second Peacekeeper.

Sky clung to Candle and buried her face into the crook of his neck. The Peacekeepers came over and pulled her away from Candle.

"Hey, treat a lady with respect. Were you two raised in an animal pen or something? Let us just have one more minute," Candle said as he stood up.

The Peacekeepers let Sky go and she rushed into Candle's open arms.

"I'll come back, I promise, I love you."

"I love you too," Sky chocked.

Candle gave Sky a kiss on the head and one last hug, and then she was led out. She couldn't believe he was going to leave and he didn't know, and he possibly never know.

* * *

**A/N: I thought I would let you all know this now, but in future chapters you may recognize similarities to **_**Hunger Games**_**, and the reason is because I'm using it as a reference in order to make this story better that it was****, also, there will be some back-tracking since this story will be in Sky's POV and Candle's POV.**** I hope you all enjoyed this**** chapter and please remember to review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Candle's POV**

Candle desperately wanted to know what Sky was going to tell him, now he might never know. After a minute some Peacekeepers came to get him. It was a short ride from the Justice Building to the train station. The station is filled with reporters with camera directly on him and Dawn. Candle did his best to keep his face emotionless, but he was scared; scared that he would never see his family again, and scared that he would never see Sky again. Candle and Dawn stood there for a few minutes while the cameras captured their images, and then they were allowed on the train and the doors closed behind them. Immediately the train took off.

Candle and Dawn were directed to their chambers. Candle looked around and was absolutely amazed, the chambers had a bedroom, a dressing area and a private bathroom with hot and cold running water. Even though District 2 had a lot of perks, Candle was sure only the victors lived with things as nice as those around him. Cato told him he could do what he want, and wear what he wanted.

"Just be ready for supper in about an hour."

Candle nodded. As soon as Cato was gone he stripped off his clothes and hopped into the shower. When he got out, he changed into a fresh pair of clothes. Only then did he realize that neither his parents, nor Sky gave him a token.

_I don't need one, I can remember them without a token,_ Candle thought, but secretly he did want a token, it didn't have to be much, but he would have liked something.

When it was time for supper, Cato came and got him. Candle followed Cato into the dining room. Dawn and Diamond were waiting for them.

The supper came in courses, and throughout the meal, Diamond kept reminding Candle and Dawn to save space because more was coming. By the time the meal was over Candle was stuffed, it had been one of the best meals he had ever had.

Everyone got up and went to another compartment to watch the recap of the reapings. Candle and Dawn carefully studied their competition, especially their fellow Careers. Once the recaps were done, the anthem played and the program was done. Everyone got up and went their separate ways and Candle went to his compartment. He flopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, he wanted to know what it was Sky wanted to tell him. Candle sighed and stripped off his shirt, he knew he needed to get some rest before arriving in the Capitol; he climbed back into the bed. The sheets are made of soft satin and a thick comforter gives immediate warmth.

The sound of pounding on the compartment door woke Candle up the next morning. Candle rolled out of bed, went into the bathroom, splashed some cold water on his face to wake him up, fixed his hair, put on some fresh clothes, and went to the dining car.

"So, any advice?" Dawn asked.

"Stay alive, stick together for as long as possible, and take out your biggest competition first," Cato answered.

Dawn and Candle nodded.

"We'll be pulling into the station in a few minutes and your stylists will take over. You probably won't like what they are going to do to you, but don't resist. Got it?" Cato said.

Again, Dawn and Candle nodded.

As breakfast was coming to a close the car went dark, there were still a few lights on the inside, but outside was a completely different story. Candle realized that they must have been in the tunnel that ran up through the mountains into the Capitol. After a little while the train begins to slow and bright lights flood the compartment. Both Dawn and Candle went to the window to see in person what they have only seen on television. The citizens of the Capitol point to them eagerly as they seem to recognize who they were. Candle wanted to step away, but he forced himself to stay where he was. Neither of them wave or smile, but they just watch. Finally the train pulled into the station. The doors opened and they were in the hands of their stylists.

Candle sat impatiently in the Remake Center while his prep team took care of him, he didn't like what they were doing to him, but he had promised Cato that he wouldn't resist. Since Candle was a Career, they didn't have to do as much work on him as they would have to do on somebody who was from a lower district. Candle shook his head as his prep team left; he would never understand the people of the Capitol.

After a few minutes a woman walked in she had darker skin, although it was on the lighter side, she had puffed blonde hair that was slightly curled and golden. She wore a black dress with high heels and translucent stockings. She also wore black lipstick and pinkish-purplish eye shadow.

"Hello Candle, I'm Portia, your stylist."

"Hello," Candle replied politely.

Portia circled him and it made Candle feel a bit uncomfortable, but he tried not to show it. Portia nodded approvingly.

"You're very handsome," she complimented.

"Thanks," Candle responded.

"Why don't you cover up and we'll have a nice little chat."

Candle, gladly, pulled on his robe and then follow Portia into a sitting room. Three of the walls were blank, but the fourth was entirely made of glass. Portia invited Candle to sit on a couch and she sat across from him.

"My partner and I thought it would be best to dress you and Dawn in complementary costumes for the opening ceremony."

"Oh okay," Candle said.

"Don't worry; you two will look absolutely amazing."

* * *

**Sky's POV**

Finally it was time for the opening ceremony; everyone was going to be presented. Sky couldn't wait to see what Candle's costume was going to be. He and Dawn were wearing costumes that looked like they belonged to a time way out of anyone's remembrance and from somewhere far, far away.***** They looked absolutely great, Sky couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of all the other girls that were probably staring at Candle; his arms were completely exposed, as were most of his legs, and bother were extremely muscular. Candle and Dawn acted like the other wasn't there, and that the crowd wasn't there, and Sky was perfectly fine with that. Sky only half watched the rest of the opening ceremony, she wasn't really interested in what was going one, and on top of that, she wasn't feeling all that great due to the fact that she was pregnant. When the ceremony was over she got up.

"I'm going to bed, I'm really tired," she said.

"Good night sweetheart," her mother replied.

* * *

**Candle's POV**

After the ceremony Dawn and Candle went to the Training Center, each district had an entire floor. Candle immediately went to his quarters; they were plush like the train car, and it had many automatic gadgets that were operated by the push of a button. Candle changed out of his costume and then went to the dining room. After dinner everyone moved into the sitting room to watch the replay of the opening ceremonies.

"Tomorrow is the first training session. Don't be late for breakfast and get plenty of rest, you're going to want to impress the Gamemakers," Cato said.

Dawn and Candle stood up and they walked to their quarters.

"Good night," said Dawn.

"Night," Candle replied. He went into the room, stripped off his shirt and climbed into bed.

The next morning Candle got out of bed and hopped into the shower. When he got out he dried his hair and got dressed. When he walked into the dining room Cato was already there. Cato simply nodded to him. Candle got a plateful of food and sat down at the table. As he ate his thoughts turned towards home.

_Will I ever see it again?_ He asked himself.

Soon Diamond and Dawn walked in.

Candle wasn't nervous about training in the least; he was a Career for goodness sake, he had nothing to be afraid of. They would have three days to practice before performing privately for the Gamemakers.

"I've been observing you two for a while, so I already know what you're capable of, and I've decided that I'm going to coach you two separately," Cato said. "When you go to training, make the lower districts cower in fear, work on enhancing your strengths, but don't spend the entire time doing so."

Dawn and Candle nod.

"All right, meet Diamond at the elevator at ten for training."

Candle and Dawn got up from the table and they silently walked back to their rooms. Once inside Candle went into the bathroom and cleaned his teeth, and then he decided to do some warming up before training, he managed to do fifty pushups, and then he stopped because he didn't want to push himself too terribly hard.

About fifteen minutes until ten he headed out to meet Dawn and Diamond. The elevator ride down to the training room was short and the only other ones there were the tributes from District 1 and District 4. People came over and pinned a cloth square with their district number on Candle and Dawn's backs. They joined the other tributes, but no words were spoken. Just before ten, everyone else was there. The head trainer went over the training schedule. Candle examined his fellow tributes, he was one of the biggest there; the only one who might have been bigger than him would be the boy from District 1.

When they were allowed to go, Candle, Dawn and the other Careers went straight for the deadliest weapons there. They wielded the weapons with ease and it was their intent to try and scare the other tributes and it seemed to be working. Candle practiced hand-to-hand combat with an assistant since they were forbidden to engage in combative activities with the other tributes. The next three days pass with everyone going from station to station to hone in on their skills. Everyone was aware of the Gamemakers watching them; they sat in elevated stands or sometimes they wandered around and jotted down notes.

* * *

**Sky's POV **

About three days later everyone got to see the training scores. Candle was good with everything, but he was the best with a sword. His training score was 10 out of 12, which is good. Dawn got an 8, which is also pretty good. Career Tributes usually get in the 8 to 10 range.

That night Sky went to bed knowing that even with that good of a score, Candle could still die in the arena, but she didn't want to think about that, not now anyway. Sky thought about my necklace that he had given her, it was her favorite, and she wore it all the time. Sky missed him so much, and wished he was there next to her. His strong, muscular arms holding her close to him. She missed the steady beating of his heart, his scent and the feel of his hair. His hair was extremely soft. As Sky eyes closed in sleep she thought about what he was doing at that exact same moment and she hoped he was thinking of her too.

Two nights later the tributes had their interviews with Caesar Flickerman, once again, Candle looked absolutely great. Sky couldn't help but feel proud of Candle in the way he conducted himself in front of the camera. Sky knew Candle's angle was fierce and intimidating.

* * *

**Candle's POV**

Candle lied in his bed the night before the Games. He thought of Sky, he already missed her so much. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He knew he needed to get some sleep, but he couldn't. Candle sighed to himself. As he drifted off to sleep, he wondered what Sky tried to tell him before the Peacekeepers dragged her out of the room.

"Sky, I promise, I'll make it home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sky's POV**

Finally, it was the day of the Games. It had been about a week since Sky found out she was pregnant and she still hadn't told my parents. She hadn't told them because she knew they were going to be extremely angry, and if there was one person you didn't want to anger, it was her father. Sky knew they were getting suspicious of something, but she knew her being pregnant was the last thing they were expecting.

"Sky can we talk?" her mother asked.

"Sure," Sky answered.

They went into the dining room and sat down.

"Is something wrong?" Sky questioned.

"No, but is something bothering you? You seem distracted," her mother said.

"I'm fine, I just miss Candle," Sky replied.

"He'll come home, he had a great training score, and he has trained his whole life for this. I think he'll be just fine," her mother responded.

"Right," Sky said.

"I think our problem will be comforting Dawn's family," her mother replied.

"Yeah," Sky responded.

"Are you sure you're all right?" her mother inquired.

"Yes, I'm fine," Sky said.

"Sky, something must be bothering you, you haven't been acting like yourself," her mother replied.

"Really, I'm fine," Sky responded.

Finally her mother wore me down.

"Sky what is it? If it is a medical problem I need to take you to the doctor," her mother said.

"I already went," Sky replied. Then she realized that probably wasn't the best choice of words.

"What do you mean?" her mother asked.

"I hadn't been feeling well so I went to the doctor about a week ago," Sky answered.

"You went without me?" her mother questioned.

"Mother, I'm eighteen year old," Sky said.

"If you don't tell me what it is, then I will go ask the doctor and they can tell me," her mother replied.

"Is that really necessary?" Sky inquired.

"It will be if you don't tell me," her mother responded.

"Mother, I wish could tell you, but I can't," Sky said.

"Of course you can," her mother replied.

Sky took in a deep breath and let it out. "I'm pregnant."

"Speak up, I can't hear you," her mother responded.

"I'm pregnant," Sky repeated.

"WHAT?!" her mother exclaimed.

Sky looked away. She heard her mother get up from the table and walk over to her. She grabbed Sky by the arm and dragged her into her father's office.

"Your daughter has something she needs to tell you," her mother said.

"What is it Sky?" her father asked.

Sky looked away, now ashamed. "I'm pregnant."

"What? You are going to have to speak up," her father replied.

"I'm pregnant…and Candle is the father," Sky responded.

"I knew that boy was no good. He forced himself on you didn't he?" her father said.

"No, he didn't, he would never do that," Sky replied.

"So every time you two were alone…"

"No, not every time, once…..twice…."

"Sky, how could you! I could see this happening in a lower district, but we live in District 2, and this doesn't happen!" her father yelled.

"Father, I'm sorry," Sky responded.

"You have disgraced this family! We're not going to run up a big doctor bill, and you are going to watch every moment of the Hunger Games, and I hope the stress of it kills the baby," her father said.

"Father….."

"And I hope he gets killed in the blood bath," her father replied.

"Father….."

"I don't want to hear another word out of you, go to your room and don't come out until it is time for the Games to start. Am I understood?" her father responded.

"Yes sir," Sky said.

On her way to my room she walked past her younger sister who was five.

"Sky, what wrong?" she asked.

Sky shook her head and kept on walking. Her sister grabbed hold of Sky's leg and didn't let go. Sky gently pried her sister away from her leg and continued to her room. When Sky got to her room she lied down on her bed and cried. She knew her parents weren't going to be happy, but she didn't think they wanted the baby dead. Sky placed a hand on her stomach.

"I'm so sorry."

After a while there was a pounding at Sky door. She got up, wiped the tears from her eyes and answered the door. Standing in the hall was her father.

"It's time," he said.

They went to the living room and Sky curled up on the loveseat. At any moment the Games were going to start. Sky couldn't help but hope that this was all a dream, but she knew it wasn't. Suddenly a picture of the arena showed up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Eighty-second Hunger Games begin!"

The terrain for this year was quite interesting. The Cornucopia was in the middle with a lake nearby. This was surrounded by many different types of terrains such as, a desert, a jungle, grassland, a snowy wasteland and mountains.

The tributes were to stand on a metal circle before the gong went off. Everyone was equidistant from the Cornucopia. In the battle to get supplies many of the tributes die, most of them by the hands of a Career. All around the Cornucopia there are supplies, the farther they are from the horn, the less value they have.

Sky hoped Candle had the brains to not go in against the other twenty-three tributes and fight for supplies.

Finally the gong went off, and much to Sky's dismay, Candle went straight for the Cornucopia.

_Why?_ she asked herself.

But Sky noticed Dawn had his back, and for that she was grateful. Suddenly, out of nowhere the girl tribute from District 8 got close to Candle. She had a dagger and cut his arm. Candle grunted in pain. Dawn turned around and killed her. Candle ripped part of his shirt and wrapped his arm. Finally it was all over. The Career Tributes set up camp right next to the lake like Sky thought they would. She tried to keep track of how many tributes died in the blood bath, but there were too many to keep count. Besides, they would find out later. Everyone ran off to the terrain that was best suited for them. Sky noticed, for the most part, the tributes stayed in pairs.

That night they saw who didn't survive the blood bath: the boy from District 3, the boy from 5, both from 7, the girl from 8, the boy from 9, the girl from 10, both from 11, and the girl from 12. That made 10 total, only 14 tributes remained. In the districts they saw the full coverage, but in the arena they only saw simple head shots with the district number underneath. At least, the worst was over.

After the coverage for the first day was done they ate dinner. When Sky was done, she went to her room and got ready for bed. She put on one of Candle's shirts that he kept over there, it smelt like him. She pulled the collar over her nose and breathed in his scent. She was glad that Candle had survived the blood bath; she just hoped that he could make it all the way through the rest of the Games. As Sky drifted off to sleep, she thought to herself: _Candle, please come home, for us._

* * *

**Candle's POV**

The next morning at dawn Candle was waken up so they could get an early start. Dawn and Candle say good-bye to Cato and Diamond.

"Any last bit of advice?" Dawn asked.

"Get the best weapons and supplies that you can, you're going to need them," Cato answered.

Dawn and Candle nodded and then they are taken by their stylists to the roof. Their final dressing and preparations would be done under the arena. A hovercraft materializes out of thin air. Candle placed his hands and feet on the lower rungs of the ladder and he was instantly frozen. Once he was inside the hovercraft he was injected with a tracker. Soon Dawn, her stylist, and Portia join him. An Avox directs them to where breakfast has been laid out for them. Just before they arrive at the arena the windows black out. The hovercraft landed and everyone gets off.

"I'll see you later then," Dawn said to Candle.

"Yeah, I guess you will," Candle replied.

They followed directions to a preparation chamber. After Candle got dressed, all there was to do was to wait for the call. Candle and Portia sat in silence until it was announced that it was time to prepare for launch. Portia and Candle stood and she led him over to a circular metal plate.

"Good luck Candle, I know you can do it," said Portia.

"Thanks," Candle replied.

A glass cylinder was lowered around Candle. Portia nodded to him and he nodded back. Candle took in a deep breath and let it out, within moments he was in the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Eighty-Second Hunger Games begin!" came the voice of Claudius Templesmith.

The sixty seconds that they were required to stand on the metal circles seemed to take an eternity to Candle. He took in the twenty three other tributes and saw Dawn five tributes to his left. He nodded briefly at her. When the gong sounds nearly everyone runs toward the Cornucopia, while Candle was securing items for the Careers, Dawn was watching for anyone who might have been stupid enough to get close enough to them. In the blink of an eye Candle felt a sharp pain in his arm; he looked and saw the girl tribute from District 8. Dawn quickly took care of her and Candle made a temporary bandage for his arm.

Once items had been claimed most tributes ran away with their spoils. The Careers set up camp next to the lake, the main source of water. A hovercraft came and claimed the dead after the bloodbath was over.

That night Candle felt so lucky to be alive, he could have died in the bloodbath if it weren't for Dawn.

"Thanks for saving me," said Candle.

"No problem, we have to stick together," Dawn replied.

Suddenly the anthem rang out and everyone looked up and saw the seal of the Capitol. Ten tributes were dead, and eight of them were not Careers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sky's POV**

By the end of the first week five more Tributes died, that left nine Tributes. Candle was still in it and for that Sky was glad. Soon the Career Tributes were going to have to disband. One morning Sky and her family were watching the Games and there was a short part that showed the Career Tributes and Candle had been seriously injured. The night before the girl from District 5 died, and that is who Sky assumed who injured him. Candle must have been on guard duty when it happened. His wound was pretty severe; it looked like it was caused by a bow and arrow.

"Come on, kill him, he's no good now," Sky's father said.

_No!_ Sky thought. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him. But Dawn stuck up for him and when Sky found out, she was relieved.

There were only 8 Tributes left, so people from the Capitol were going to interview Candle's family and possibly Sky. Sure enough, about three days later, some people from the Capitol came to interview her. Her parents tried to resist them, but in the end, the interviewers won out. Sky was happy for some social interaction since she wasn't allowed out of the house. The interview took place in the dining room.

"How long have you known Candle?" the interviewer asked.

"For as long as I can remember, I think we were about five when we met," Sky answered.

"How long have you two been going out?" the interviewer questioned.

"For about three years," Sky said. She was hoping they wouldn't notice her bump, but they did.

"Oh…are you…?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant," Sky replied. She sighed internally. _Great_, she thought, _now the whole world is going to know that I'm carrying Candle's baby. _

"Who's the father? Have you been sneaking around while your boyfriend is off at the Games?" the interviewer inquired.

"No! Why would I be doing it with anyone else?" Sky responded. She was very offended that people would think such things, but then again, it wasn't an uncommon occurrence.

"So Candle is the father?" the interviewer pressed.

"Yes, who else would it be?" Sky said.

"How far along are you?" the interviewer pried.

"Almost three months, I may be closer to three and a half though," Sky replied.

"Does Candle know?" the interviewer asked.

"No, I tried to tell him before he left, but time ran out before I could tell him," Sky answered.

"So, you hope he makes it home so you can tell him," the interviewer responded.

"Yes, I miss him very much," Sky said.

A little while later the interview was over and Sky went to her room to take a nap; as she drifted off to sleep she fully realized that she had told all of Panem that she was pregnant with Candle's child.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sky's POV**

Finally, it was down to the final two, Candle and the boy from District 1. Both were strong, well-built and pretty evenly matched. Sky hoped with all of her heart that Candle would be the victor. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him. The fight was extremely intense. Sky's parents were hoping the boy from District 1 would win. Both of them were using swords. Tension mounted as the fight went on. At one point Candle knocked the sword out of the other boy's hand. At another point the boy from District 1 got the advantage and broke Candle's arm in half. It was so bad you could see the bone sticking out.

NO!" Sky cried as tears streamed down her face. This was it; she was going to lose the love of her life and the father of her child.

"Come on, kill him!" her father exclaimed.

Sky laid a hand on her stomach.

Just as the boy from District 1 was about to kill Candle….he did the unexpected. He kicked the boy from District 1 in his pride. The boy from District 1 stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. Candle took out his dagger and slit the boy's throat. A few moments later, the cannon went off.

It was over, Candle was the victor, and he would be going home to Sky and the baby. Suddenly Candle collapsed and passed out.

"Come on, go off you stupid cannon, go off!" her father yelled.

But the cannon never went off. Hovercrafts came and took Candle and the boy from District 1 away. Sky sighed in relief. Her father turned his attention away from the television and put it on Sky.

"Well, since the stress of watching the Games didn't kill that little bastard, then when it's born, it will die."

Sky got up off the loveseat and went to her room. She lied down on her bed, pulled the covers up over her. She knew it was going to be a while before she saw Candle again because he had to recover. The next time she would see him would be when they had the feast for the victor and they would force him to watch a three hour video summary of the Games. As she drifted off to sleep, one fact kept replaying in her mind: Candle was the victor and he was coming home, he was really coming home.

* * *

**Candle's POV**

It was down to him and it was down to the boy from District 1. This was it, it was the final fight, and soon the victor of the 82nd Hunger Games would be declared. Candle knew he had to do whatever it took to win; he had to get home to his family and to Sky. Both of them were using swords, and Candle knew it was going to be really close, both of them were pretty evenly matched in size, strength and skill. As they fought Candle saw and opening and he managed to knock the sword out of the other boy's hand.

_I'm almost there_, Candle thought, _I'll just get this over with and then I'll be crowned victor and soon I can go home._

But it wasn't as easy as thought it was going to be, at one point the other boy grabbed his left arm, twisted it behind his back and snapped it in two. Candle screamed in agony, but he couldn't give up now, he had to fight. Candle kicked the other boy in his pride and sent him stumbling backwards, Candle quickly drew out his dagger and slit the boy's throat, he wasn't going to be cruel in killing him. Not a minute later, the cannon, signaling the boy's death. Candle couldn't believe it, he was the victor, he had won, and he was going to go home. Suddenly, Candle remembered the pain in his arm and the intensity was unbearable; everything went black and he collapsed.

Sometime later, Candle started to come around. Very slowly his eyes fluttered open, Candle blinked his eyes a few times and looked around, no windows or doors were visible. His right arm had several tubes that ran into a wall behind him; his left arm was in a cast and sling. Not long after he woke up and Avox brought him something to eat, but he had a bit of a hard time eating since his body was still used to being in the arena and not used to all the rich foods of the Capitol.

More than anything Candle wanted to go home, he wanted to see his family and he wanted to hold Sky in his arms once more and tell her how much he loved her. Almost as soon as Candle was done eating cool liquid was pumped into his veins from one of the tubes and he almost immediately slipped into unconsciousness. Eventually, the time came when Candle woke and there were no tubes in his arm and his cast was taken off.

Candle took in a deep breath and let it out, he was eager to get out of bed, but he wasn't sure how his legs would hold up. He slowly placed his feet on the floor and found that he legs could bear his weight. At the foot of the bed was and outfit that made Candle cringed, figuratively and physically, it was what all the tributes had to wear in the arena. Candle got dressed and walked into the hall, it was deserted; he looked around somewhat nervously.

"Candle."

He turned and saw Cato, Diamond and Portia sitting in a chamber at the end of the hall. Candle walked their way. When he entered the room the three of them stood up.

"Nice job," Cato said as he clopped him on the back.

Diamond gave him a hug, but didn't say anything.

"I knew you could do it," said Portia as she gave him a hug. "Come on, let's get you ready for your ceremony."

Portia led Candle away from the cameras, down a few passages and to an elevator that led to the lobby of the Training Center. The windows of the lobby are darkened and guards stand on duty, there was no one else to see them cross to the tribute elevator. On the short ride up to the second floor, the entire games replayed itself in Candle's mind. As soon as the elevator door opened, Candle's prep team was there to greet them. The four of them went to the dining room and ate. Once they were done eating Candle's prep team got him ready. When he was ready, Portia came in with his clothes. Once he was dressed they took the elevator down to the level were all the tributes had trained. It was traditional for the victor and their support team to rise from beneath the stage; first the prep team, then the escort, the stylist, the mentor and finally the victor.

The anthem rings out and then Candle heard Caesar Flickerman greeting the audience. The crowd applauded when Candle's prep team was presented, and then Diamond, and then Portia, and last was Cato. Finally the metal plate began to rise and lifted Candle onto the stage. The crowd goes absolutely wild and once the cheering died down Candle took his seat in the victor's chair. Candle had to mentally prepare himself to watch the highlights of the Games, it would last three hours and it was required to view for all of Panem.

* * *

**Sky's POV**

About two weeks later the feast was held. When Sky saw Candle he looked much better than when he had been announced the victor, then he was much thinner than he had been when he had left home. Even now he was still very skinny, but he had gained some weight back. Sky smiled to herself. He was forced to watch a three hour video summary of the Games. The first half hour or so focused on the pre-arena events: the reaping, the chariot ride through the Capitol, training scores and their interviews. The remaining two and a half hours was a condensed version of what happened in the arena. Occasionally they would show Candle's reaction. For the most part, he looked stunned. But Sky would have bet it wasn't easy to watch his twenty-three fellow tributes die.

After the video was over President Light takes the stage, he was followed by a little girl carrying a cushion that holds the victor's crown. President Light places the crown on Candle's head with a smile. After this Sky knew Candle was going to be taken to the president's mansion for the Victory Banquet.

Once the television flickered off Sky got up from the loveseat and stretched.

"Good night," she said with a hint of bitterness.

Sky knew she wasn't wanted by her parents and there was no telling about her siblings, but she didn't care. All she cared about was that soon Candle was going to be home soon, and she was going be spending as much time with him as she could.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all have enjoyed this story so far, but I must address one thing; this is story is only 10 chapters and I have received notifications of people putting the story on alert and people putting it under their favorites list, but I have yet to receive any reviews, and reviews make me happy. I hope it's not too much to ask, but can people please review? Thanks.**

**Until next time!**

**~Forest Princess**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Some stuff in this chapter I had to make up because it's not shown what happens after the Victor arrives back to his/her District.**

* * *

**Sky's POV**

The next day around two was Candle's final interview. For a while Candle and Caesar Flickerman made chit-chat.

"So are you excited to get home to your family?"

"Yes, I am, I can't wait to see them again," Candle answered.

"And your girlfriend, how are you feeling about seeing her again?"

"I'm very anxious to see her," Candle said.

"Did you know she is with child?"

"What?" Candle exclaimed.

Sky blushed a deep red. She couldn't believe it; she wanted to be the one to tell Candle.

"Yes, and it's yours."

A picture of Sky from the interview popped up and her baby bump was clearly showing.

"Oh," was all Candle could say.

Shortly thereafter the interview ended.

The next morning Candle returned home. Sky was actually allowed to go to the station to meet him. She stood away from everyone. She was sure he wanted to see his family first. She waited in anticipation. She was nervous and excited. The train couldn't get there fast enough. Finally the train arrived and Candle stepped off. His eyes scanned the crowd and after a moment they locked eyes.

"_**SKY**_!" Candle exclaimed as he ran over.

She stood still and waited for him to come to her. In a matter of moments Candle was before her and he picked her up and twirled her around.

"Easy Candle, easy," Sky said.

Candle gently set me down. "Oh Sky, I've miss you so much!"

"I've missed you too!" Tears of joy started to stream down her cheeks.

"Let me see if they were telling the truth," Candle replied.

Sky pulled back her cape and revealed the bump.

"Oh my word, they were right."

"Yes, they were right," Sky responded.

Candle cupped Sky's face in his hands. "Oh, how I've missed you!"

And then right in front of everybody he kissed her. She missed his soft lips. After a moment he pulled back.

"I have something to ask you."

"What?" Sky asked.

Suddenly, Candle got down on one knee, pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside the box was a simple, yet beautiful ring. Sitting atop of a silver band was a single small diamond.

"Will you marry me?"

Sky stood there in shock. Every eye in the station was on them.

"Say something!" someone shouted.

"Yes," Sky answered.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who had read this fic so far. **

**Nrrrd-Grrrl-Meg: Thanks for reviewing. When I originally posted this fic, I didn't show any of Candle's POV, I added those parts in after I took it down. **

**BunburyHope: Thanks for reviewing as well. Yes, Candle survived! **

**Until next time!**

**¬Forest Priness**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, because I sure enjoyed writing it. Enjoy! BTW, I'm making up everything in this chapter since there is nothing that shows what happens right after Peeta and Katniss step off the train, so this is what I think happens.**

* * *

**Sky's POV**

"All right, Candle it's time to go to the Justice Building," said Cato

Sky clung to Candle; she didn't want to let him go, she had just gotten him back.

"She can come too if she wants."

They all headed to the Justice Building and a few things were taken care of.

"Your mansion is ready for you to move into when you wish, if that is to be now, or sometime tomorrow," said a Peacekeeper.

"I wish to move in now," Candle replied.

"Yes of course," responded the Peacekeeper.

Candle turned to me. "Do you wish to move in with me?"

"Yes," Sky answered.

"Now or when we get married?" Candle asked.

"Now," Sky replied.

"As you wish my dear," Candle said.

"You are allowed to go now," the Peacekeeper responded.

And then they were escorted to Victor's Village and then to Candle's mansion. It wasn't for at least an hour before they were left alone.

"Why didn't you tell me that you are pregnant?" Candle questioned.

"That was what I was trying to tell you before you left," Sky replied.

"Oh, I figured that," Candle responded.

"I've missed you so much," Sky said.

"I missed you too. You know, I cheated," Candle replied.

"How?" Sky inquired.

"Every time I thought I was going to die, I thought of you," Candle answered.

"You're so sweet," Sky responded.

"You look tired," Candle noted.

"I am," Sky replied.

"Then let's get some sleep, we can talk later," Candle said.

"I agree with that idea," Sky responded.

The two of them went up to the master suite and went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know, not a very long chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else to put into the chapter**

**Nrrrd-Grrrl-Meg: Thanks I'm glad you liked it, and I only thought it appropriate **

**Until next time!**

**¬Forest Princess**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sky's POV**

About a week after moving into Candle's mansion there was a party. A lot of people were there: his parents and siblings, Sky's parents and siblings, the mayor and his family, quite a few of our close friends, his stylist, his mentor, and many people from the Capitol. Honestly, Sky was starting to feel somewhat like a caged animal. She didn't like a lot of people in a closed in space and it didn't help that she was pregnant. She stayed close to Candle and away from her parents. Everyone was coming up and congratulating Candle on his victory. They had dinner and then everyone was free to mingle with whomever they pleased. The baby, who had been asleep during dinner, was now awake and kicking, and they weren't soft kicks either.

"Oh, come on honey," Sky said as she laid a hand on her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Candle asked.

"The baby is awake, and kicking," Sky answered.

As time passed the kicking become harder and more frequent. Just when Sky thought the kicking had stopped there was an extremely hard kick. She groaned in pain. And then suddenly she felt something she had ever felt before; she felt the baby move. Her hand flew to her stomach.

"Oh my word!"

Candle turned to her. "Are you all right? What's wrong?"

"I just felt the baby move," Sky replied.

A few people near them stopped their conversations and turned.

"Is it time?" Candle questioned.

"No, it's not time," Sky laughed.

The baby shifted around trying to find a comfortable position. People started coming up and congratulating her and sometimes when they gave her a hug they would press too tightly. Or when people passed by they would bump into her. Suddenly it seemed as if all of District 2 was in the mansion and Sky was extremely uncomfortable.

"Are you all right?" Candle inquired.

"I'm not comfortable with this, there are too many people," Sky responded.

"Do you want to go upstairs? No one is allowed up there," Candle said.

"Yes," Sky replied with a somewhat desperate edge in her voice.

Candle gave her a kiss on the head. "All right, I'll see if I can join you in a few minutes."

Sky quietly snuck upstairs and went into the bedroom. She got changed into something to sleep in, and then she lied down on the bed and put a hand on her stomach. Slowly but surely the kicking became softer and eventually stopped. Sky sighed in relief. She closed my eyes.

At some point Sky felt someone stroke her cheek and lay a hand on her stomach. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Candle lying next to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Candle apologized.

"I wasn't asleep, I was just resting my eyes," Sky said.

"I think if I had been five minutes longer that you would have been asleep," Candle replied.

"That party wore me out," Sky responded.

"I can tell," Candle observed. "Let's get some sleep."

"I agree with that idea," Sky said.

"Good night my love," Candle whispered.

"Good night," Sky replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm making this up too, since there is nothing that shows what a wedding is like.**

* * *

**Sky's POV**

About a month later Sky and Candle had the wedding. The mayor was going to be marrying them. Sky was nervous and excited. Sky's parents were there, but her father wasn't the going to be the one giving her away, instead that was Candle's father. Let's just say, when Sky's father found out, he wasn't too happy about it. Sky didn't have a traditional wedding dress since she was too far along to fit into one, so she just wore one of her nicer dresses. Finally, it was time. As Candle's father led Sky down the aisle her heart began to race. The baby gave a reassuring kick. Sky locked eyes with Candle and he gave her a smile.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity they came to the end of the aisle.

"Who gives this woman unto this man?" the mayor asked.

"I," Candle's father answered.

Sky gave Candle's father a kiss on the cheek and then he let her go. Overall, the ceremony was a blur to Sky, but what she does remember was when the mayor said…: "you may now kiss the bride."

Candle cupped Sky's face in his hands and gave her a kiss.

Afterwards almost everyone came up and congratulated them. Until then, Sky didn't notice how many people were there: his family, her family, the mayor and his family, Cato, many of our close friends and many people from the Capitol.

"Congratulations you two. President Light wants some footage of the baby being born. Is that going to be a problem?" one person from the Capitol said.

Sky looked at Candle. "I would really prefer not."

"But President Light insists," they replied.

"Excuse us for a moment," Candle responded.

"Of course."

Candle and Sky stepped to the side.

"Look, I know that time is supposed to be private, but we can't go against the president," Candle said.

"I know, but…."

"It will be all right." Candle gave her a kiss.

"Okay," Sky replied.

They went back and told the person that it was fine, even though Sky still wasn't too thrilled about it.

After a while Candle and Sky returned to their mansion and right before going in Candle picked Sky up bridal style.

"Oh, geez, you've gotten heavy," Candle said.

"Gee, thanks," Sky replied sarcastically.

Candle carried Sky inside and then set her down. "You look tired."

"I am," Sky responded.

"Then let's go to bed."

Candle and Sky went upstairs, got ready for bed and then they climbed into bed and soon fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter. BTW, I'm making this stuff up too.**

* * *

**Sky's POV**

About three months later, Sky was due any day, and she was admitted to the medical center. A few days after being admitted, she went into labor.

"OH!" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Candle asked.

"It's time," Sky answered.

"Are you sure?" Candle questioned.

Sky took Candle's hand and squeezed it as hard as she could. "Are you convinced?"

"All right, I'm convinced."

Candle ran to the door, threw it open and called out for the doctor. A few moments later the doctor, quite a few nurses and people from the Capitol came in.

"Mr. Frame, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," said the doctor.

Candle nodded. He gave Sky a kiss. "I love you, and you'll be fine."

"I love you too," Sky replied.

And then Candle left, leaving me alone with people she didn't even know that well. The doctors and nurses prepared for the birth and the cameras were darting around the room. Sky tried to stay calm, but there were just too many people in the room. The only rest she had was between contractions. She closed her eyes and tried not to focus on the cameras, or the pain, but bringing the baby into the world. Soon the doctor and nurses were ready.

"Are you ready Mrs. Frame?" the doctor asked.

Sky nodded. The nurses helped her get into the proper position; two nurses held her legs back while one let Sky squeeze her hand. Sky wished Candle's mother was in there for moral support.

After what seemed to be an eternity of pushing, the baby was finally born. Once the baby had been cleaned up they laid the baby in Sky's arms.

"Oh, hi sweetheart. Oh baby, hi."

The sound of the baby's cry was one of the most beautiful sounds Sky had ever heard.

"Congratulations! Are you ready to see your husband?" said the doctor.

"Yes," Sky replied.

The doctor and nurses left, and Sky didn't even notice the cameras and the people from the Capitol because she was too absorbed in holding her precious newborn baby.

A few minutes later Candle came in.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Sky answered.

"Well…"

"Candle, come meet your….."

* * *

**Epilogue:**

**~ 1 year later~**

On the day of Sky and Candle's child's first birthday Sky woke up early and made breakfast. The sun had barely risen and as she was cooking she hummed to herself. Sky tended to hum while she cooked. The smell of food cooking must have woken Candle up because when she was almost done she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes.

"Good morning Candle."

"Good morning my love."

"You know what today is, don't you?" Sky asked.

"Yes I do," Candle answered.

"Good, now back away, I'm trying to cook breakfast," Sky said.

Candle sat down at the table and soon Sky was done cooking. Sky set their plates on the table and they ate. After eating Candle cleaned the dishes while Sky went to go wake up their child. Sky walked into their bedroom and found them asleep. She went over and picked up their child and woke them up. They looked up at her with their blue-gray eyes.

"Good morning sweet heart."

Sky got them changed and took them downstairs to get them something to eat.

That afternoon many people came over to help Sky and Candle celebrate their child's birthday.

After everyone left Sky laid their child down to sleep.

"Good night, my sweet, darling Rose."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked this story. I'm working on a squeal, and it will be a Quarter Quell, but I have three ideas for the story: 1. the reaping pool will be twice as big and the Victors makeup half of the tributes. 2. The reaping pool consists of the Victor's spouses. 3. The reaping pool will be made up of the Victor's children. Please leave what you want it to be in a review or shoot me a PM, whichever idea gets the most votes will be the story line of the sequel.**

**Thanks again!**

**¬Forest Princess**


End file.
